meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Afterlife VS Next Life
The War between the Lord of Death and a God of Reincarnation Forces * Forces of Death: Those that serve the Necrobane. ** Harbingers of the Necrobane: ** Necrobane Praetorians: ** Necrobane War Spinxes: ** Watchers: Gargoyle like guardians of the realm of crypts ** Resting: Ancient heroes and great sorcerers blessed with a form of lichdom ** Undead Unicorns: ** Corpse Zettons: * Forces of Isekai: Those that serve the God of Isekai. ** Truck-Kuns: Often mistaken for the same being, these mechanical looking beings are in fact organic underneath. Any being that dies from being run over by them is under their master's power. ** Protagonists: Fantasy heroes, they have auras of probability manipulation that make them Mary-Sues. Unfortunately, their auras cancel each other out when in groups. Their auras also have limits. Beyond that some are proficient swords with...oh screw it, they all have hack abilities. *** Harem Members: Often they are escorted by members of their harems, generic fantasy anime girls who are often better fighters than their love interests would be without their hacks. ** Goddesses of Isekai: Angelic anime girls that serve as arbiters of where to send the majority of Protagonists. While they mostly lack combat abilities, they generally make up for that with the ability to transport troops for their master. Part The young man locked his door as he left the house. He was a pale skin fellow, with white hair, and purple eyes matching the scarf he was wrapped in. He wore dark clothes and unfolded his umbrella to block the sun. It was strangely bright today. He walked down to his drive way, and stepped out onto the side walk, and then noticed the truck at the end of the road which turned on. "What...?" "Welcome...!" She said, the young woman wore a puffy purple dress, and head covering. She sported bright wings on her back of heavenly white, and ornate necklace. "What...?" The young man said, getting up onto all fours. He looked around, he was in a black void, standing on a platform of prismatic light, as similar towers hovered around them in the black. The angelic being sat on a thrown of prismatic smooth stone, and had a holographic window open in front of her. "Aren't you lucky, says here you're a shut in, no real friends, you role play online, and you're a..." She giggled to her self. "What...?" he replied "Your file, it's all right here..." "Really..." he said, now somewhat annoyed. "Pray tell, where am I...?" "You are in Terminal Junction, or a terminal junction, it is-" "It is a pocket dimension between life, death and rebirth, artificially created to capture souls so as to directly control their place in the Great Wheel." He said standing up, clearly vexed. "Uh...yes..." she replied, not noticing that his eyes were now glowing a subtle purple and green. "Usually it's hard to explain this stuff." "And why am I here...?" "To be reincarnated silly...!" He was suddenly in front of her. "No...why am 'I' here...or do you truly not know?" "Uhm..." "Pray tell, who decides who gets hit by your vehicular companion on the material plane?" "You mean truck-kun? He only listens to the boss..." she replied now a bit uncomfortable. "Could you step back a bit..." He stood there silently glaring. "And where can I find your boss?" "The God of Isekai, sorry but I cannot..." The shadow that lurked over her changed, become massive, tall and eldritch, as its owner. "I cannot..." "Where is this God of Isekai?" the young 'man's' voice whispered most harshly. The gates of the heavenly realm were rent open by black tentacles and ancient wrappings. The golden realms forces gathered in gilded arms and armor, only to be swatted away like insects. A war god came, a man in bronze plating, black robes, and a flaming visage. He held a flaming sword, massive in comparison, and had never known another weapon that could match it, until it clashed into the attacker's black blade. The war god's person slammed through the bronze hued wall of the god pub. He landed destroying the bar and the rack holding the divine nectar and other holy beverages. In through the wall came the attack, a humanoid covered in mummification bandages and gold and bronze armor. His attire gave the impression of a pharaoh, especially the head piece around his xenomorph like head. On his back was a black arch, the tips pointing upward, and in his hand was a scythe, the shaft old green bronze and the blade a kopesh blade made of a black sinister looking metal. He walked in, the godly soldiers all over his person, trying to hold him down, but he walked about, looked about, as they were not there. Their godly strength amounted to nothing for him. He looked around the pub and then pointed. "You..." he spoke, his voice like a whisper from the grave, yet paradoxically as loud as thunder. The figure he pointed to, wore a white toga over a stereotypical truckers attire, denim overall, over a t-shirt, with a baseball cap on. He sported a long white beard, and a laurel crown, and his eyes shined like the head lights of a truck, somewhat obscuring his face. "Uhm..." the confused god replied as he put down his drink. "Can I help you...?" The eldritch figure walked up towards him. The soldiers still tried to hold him down. "Indeed, do you know who I am...?" "An eldritch abomination that dares to-" "I am the Necrobane, Titan Prince of Death." The soldiers released their grip and took a few steps back. "I...I see...and I'm to believe th-" The Necrobane grabbed him by the throat, smashing him through the bar before hoisting him into the air. "It has come to my attention that you tricked to force reincarnation onto one of 'my' avatars. I take issue with this. I also take issue with this 'god of isekai' nonsense. The time of one's death is not for to decide." "And whose is it...? Who are you to-" "I am the Prince charged with upholding the sanctity of death, across the multiverse, across all of them, till the edges of the Omniverse! Who are you to decide when my incarnation dies?" "No, it's just well, you see, uhm, that world was really boring, and you're such a..." He began chocking as the Necrobane clenched his hand tighter. "Most of our incarnations are not placed upon the waking worlds for amusement, they are there for a purpose. Interfere with our agendas again, and I will visit you, for the last time." He dropped him. "And Isekai is a stupid title, you're a god of reincarnation I suggest you get serious about it." Like that he was gone. Category:Stories Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger